Time is never wasted
by M-Chotan
Summary: "Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction." [Antoine de Saint-Exupéry] L'amour n'a rien de magique, il se construit jour après jour. Série d'OS aux différents ratings et couples. [Chap 2 : Zoro/Sanji]
1. Chapter 1 : Quelqu'un meurt

_**Série d'histoires individuelles, plus ou moins courtes, qui seront postées avec plus ou moins d'écart.**_

 _ **Des couples variés, originaux ou non. Un style qui n'est pas fixe.**_

 _ **M, par précaution, malgré un commencement soft. Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas.**_

 _ **Personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas, vous connaissez le discours, je m'amuse seulement sur mon clavier dès que j'ai un peu de temps, alors ...**_

 _ **... Enjoy it!**_

* * *

 _"Quelqu'un meurt,_  
 _Et c'est comme une porte_  
 _Qui claque._  
 _Mais si c'était un passage_  
 _S'ouvrant sur d'autres paysages..."_

 _(Benoît Marchon)_

* * *

Shanks/Mihawk

.

L'air était chaud. Peut-être un peu trop.

Le rouquin avait quitté sa cabine, où il n'était plus possible de respirer, et était venu s'appuyer contre la rambarde du bateau amarré sur un port marchand. Il repousse de sa seule main les mèches venues se coller contre son visage et essaie d'apprécier le changement de température, bien qu'il soit mince.

Depuis son point d'observation, il peut voir l'île estivale agitée de toute part; les citoyens et voyageurs itinérants venaient faire leurs emplettes sur les marchés dispersés à travers le pays. Les femmes choisissent, les hommes paient, les femmes dirigent, les hommes portent. Il ne peut empêcher un sourire moqueur se former sur son visage.

Il se fait de nouveau la pensée qu'il fait vraiment trop chaud et vient dès lors déboutonner un bouton de sa chemise. Et alors qu'il allait retourner vaquer à ses occupations de capitaine, son regard est attiré par une ombre qui remonte la foule à contre sens.

 _Oh..._

Il se tourne vers un de ses compagnons affalé sur le pont, se prélassant au soleil, et le prévient qu'il allait s'absenter un moment.

...

Rapide, l'ombre se déplace agilement entre les différentes marchandises. Celle-ci s'esquive dans une ruelle et il la suit, encore, et encore. Cette fois-ci elle sort de la ville, s'enfonçant dans la forêt à la végétation foisonnante. Mais il n'en reste pas moins à sa poursuite.

Le roux est jusqu'à présent resté en retrait, en observation, mais rapidement il se retrouve seul. L'ombre a disparu. Il ne bouge plus, aux aguets, mais le silence répond à ses attentes. Il n'entend que le bruit des mouettes plus au sud, survolant sûrement les étales des poissonniers fraîchement installés.

Il lève la tête et son regard croise deux yeux dorés en forme d'amande cachés plus haut, dans la noirceur des branches. Seul les yeux étaient visibles, perçants, statiques. Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer, sans cligner.

\- Tu ferais presque peur, tu sais.

L'ombre se laisse tomber de son arbre pour apparaître devant le pirate, toujours silencieuse.

\- Salut, Mihawk.

Le corsaire devant lui ne lâcha un mot. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, et il s'assit sur un tronc posé au sol. Il ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre. Bien qu'ayant abandonné son chapeau et sa cape, le brun était néanmoins habillé d'une chemise en lin noir, pantalon et chaussure de même couleur. Il remarque aussi un large sac qui l'avait accompagné pendant tout ce temps.

Il fit un signe de tête interrogatif vers le mystérieux sac mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Au lieu de ça, son compagnon d'infortune sortit une bouteille de vin qu'il déboucha et il fut surpris de le voir boire au goulot, ayant abandonné ses bonnes manières.

Sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande quand il lui tandis la même bouteille, lui donnant l'accord silencieux de boire après lui. Il ne se fit pas prier pour avaler quelques gorgées. La boisson était bonne, et le mot restait faible. Il ne s'attendait pas à moins, connaissant les goûts de luxe de son ami quand il était question d'alcool.

Seulement ce peu de conversation commençait à le gêner et le brun tourna la tête vers lui. Il tira le sac, laissant découvrir le haut d'un objet d'un peu moins de un mètre, en acajou, tout juste acheté. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelqu'un est décédé? demanda-t-il prudemment sans lâcher des yeux le cercueil.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, seulement il fût surpris de la taille de la chose.

 _Un enfant? Un nain? Une moitié de personne?_

\- Quelqu'un de ton entourage?

Nouveau hochement de tête positif.

\- Et... quel âge avait-il?

\- Il devait avoir douze ans cette année.

Il s'étonna d'abord d'entendre enfin la voix de son compagnon. Mais ensuite, le roux s'étonna de l'âge de cette mystérieuse personne. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu que le brun était accompagné de personne si jeune. Et qu'est-ce qu'un enfant ferait avec un pirate?

\- Je l'avais recueillis, il y a quelques années. Je ne pensais pas qu'il partirait si vite. Je crois que... j'avais commencé à m'attacher à lui.

Le rouquin écoute le brun, sans le couper, respectant son deuil. Il regarde la main de son voisin posée sur l'arbre mort, à côté de lui. Discrètement, sans bruit, il vint glisser sa main sur la sienne. Son compagnon ne fit aucune remarque, et reprit au contraire la parole.

\- Il était mon compagnon de route, il semblait heureux avec moi. Je l'avais installé dans ma chambre dernièrement pour veiller sur lui.

Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Cela le vexa un peu. Peut-être était il aussi un peu jaloux, ne comprenant pas que son compagnon puisse avoir des secrets. Il commença aussi à se demander pourquoi il lui avait caché sa présence. Il commença injustement à haïr ce gamin qu'il n'avait pas connu.

En plus de cela il dormait ensemble? S'en était trop! Lui qui pensait être le seul avec qui il partageait son lit, il apprend que monsieur s'était épris d'un autre pendant toutes ces années, un enfant en plus ! Il allait retiré sa main, dégoûté, quand l'autre recommença à parler.

\- Il était malade, il ne mangeait plus beaucoup. Il commençait à se faire vieux, mais je ne m'attendais pas à le retrouver sans vie ce mat...

-...vieux?

Il se tourna vers le grand corsaire, qui fit de même, et ils se fixèrent. Qu'il est perdu un compagnon de route, il pouvait comprendre que c'était une étape difficile. Mais enfin, le dit enfant avait tout juste une douzaine d'année. Le roux fut surprit de l'entendre parler de cette personne comme d'un homme âgé.

\- Les faucons vivent rarement au dessus de dix-huit ans, précisa-t-il nonchalamment.

 _Faucon?_ Le roux ferma les yeux, laissa sa tête retomber en avant et partit dans un rire nerveux. Vexé, le brun retira sa main et se leva.

\- Tu te moques de moi? lui demande-t-il énervé de ce peu de compassion.

\- Merde... un faucon. Un putain de faucon!

Le brun le regarda sans comprendre.

\- J'ai cru que tu te tapais un putain de gamin ! s'exclama-t-il moitié en rigolant, moitié énervé.

Cette fois s'en fut beaucoup trop pour le grand corsaire ! Il partit vexé.

\- Je n'aurais jamais du venir, soupire-t-il en s'éloignant.

 _Venir?_ Le rouquin a un sourire espiègle quand il comprend enfin la raison de la venue de son ami sur cette île.

\- Tu savais donc que j'étais ici. Tu voulais me voir? Je t'ai manqué?

Il continue à suivre son ami qui ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre. Il épouse ses pas, à quelques mètres de distance, puis l'autre s'arrête. Il se retourne et le roux sourit tendrement, attendrit par le deuil de son ami. Il pose sa main sur sa joue moite et il sent le frémissement de l'autre homme qui vient attraper ses cheveux. Il sourit et ils ouvrent simultanément les lèvres, afin d'épouser la bouche de l'autre.

L'air chaud caressait leur visage joint dans un baiser court, mais doux.

Le brun prit de la distance puis repartit, sans un regard pour le rouquin.

\- Si tu as encore du mal à faire ton deuil, tu sais où me trouver ! eût-il cru bon de préciser. _Un faucon...j'vous jure. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud sur cette île !_

* * *

 ** _C'était un premier essai, écrit cette après-midi._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, s'il y a des points à améliorer, ou si vous voulez me suggérer un prochain couple !_**

 ** _A une prochaine !_**

 ** _Manou_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Fever

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Il est déjà tard mais je tenais à poster cet OS, certes très court. Je me suis inspirée de la chanson Fever de Peggy Lee dont les paroles sont retranscrites à certains moments. Je vous invite à écouter la version d'Addie, qui est parfaite.**

 **Je voulais faire quelque chose de hot, sensuel sans partir dans l'ostentatoire. Court mais intense. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi mon pari, tout du moins j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **Merci à _MISSLouna22_ qui a corrigé cet OS et apporté un avis constructif (et toujours avec la pêche !).**

 **L'histoire et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout cela revient à notre très cher Oda-sama !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

[Zoro/Sanji]

.

"Tout passe par le sexe, parce que c'est la chose animale qui nous rattache les uns aux autres."

[Monica Bellucci]

...

..

.

 _Never know how much I love you_

 _Never Know how much I care_

 _When you put your arms around me_

 _I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

J'ai fini dans le creux de tes reins hier, bébé. J'ai fini par tomber malade, malade de toi, quand tu bouges délicieusement et que la température monte, je crois que je ne te dis jamais assez combien je tiens à toi. Tu es là, cheveux blonds éparpillés autour de toi, et tu me regardes moi, sans te douter à quel point je suis fou de toi.

Si tu savais, bébé, le nombre de fois où j'ai pensé à toi aujourd'hui. C'que je rêvais de rentrer, me blottir contre toi. J'ai pensé à ton regard toute la journée, et si tu savais ce que ça m'a fait chavirer. J'ai repensé à tes cris d'hier, oh ça m'a rendu fou, fou de toi.

Hier matin pourtant le ton avait monté, on s'est fripé, un peu comme à notre habitude. Si tu savais ce que j'aime ça, car les réconciliations n'en sont que meilleures, car tu as toujours su comment te faire pardonner. Et tu le fais si bien bébé, à croire que tu fais exprès de m'emmerder.

 _You give me fever when you kiss me_

 _Fever when you hold me tight_

 _Fever in the mornin'_

 _Fever all through the night_

Cette nuit est restée gravée dans ma mémoire, tes lèvres sur ma peau m'ont rendu accroc, bébé, j'ai pensé à elles toute la journée. Je me suis rappelé de cette fièvre qui s'était emparée de nous, qui n'avait fait que grandir quand je venais me fondre en toi. L'arrogance dans tes yeux à cet instant s'était mêlée de plaisir, et crois moi, ça valait bien un coup de rein supplémentaire.

T'as l'esprit sportif bébé, c'est que ça me plaît bien. Je vois bien que la fièvre ne prenait pas possession que de moi, ta peau brûlante quémandait un peu plus de chaleur encore et je te l'offrais bien volontiers.

J'ai toujours pensé que pour toi je n'étais jamais assez bien : trop musclé, trop bronzé, trop vert, trop idiot, trop chiant... trop homme. Pourtant avec le temps, j'ai compris que tu aimais ça plus que tu ne te l'avouais. Et quoi que l'on fasse, nos complexes se dissipaient une fois la fièvre venue, une fois que nos corps se joignaient et que seuls nos visages épris de plaisir se laissaient aller à un peu de douceur.

 _Sun lights up the daytime_

 _And moons lights up the night_

 _I light up when you call my name_

 _And you know I'm gonna treat you right_

Je pensais que je ne rivaliserais jamais contre elles. "Qui?", je devine que tu demanderais. Mais toutes, elles, partout, autour de toi, toi autour d'elles. Ça aussi ça me rend fou, mais pas de la même façon qu'auparavant. J'ai usé, rusé, afin de t'avoir près de moi, avoir l'occasion de te savourer comme je le fais tous les jours, de toutes les façons. J'ai fait des efforts, plus que tu ne le penses, que tu me reproches.

Je ne te laisserais pas partir, je te traiterais bien, mieux encore. Je susurrerais ton nom, je le crierais s'il le faut, afin que tu imprimes ma voix dans ta jolie petite tête **.** Moi en tout cas, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ta voix qui vient hurler mon nom quand je te serre encore plus contre moi. Jamais non plus je ne pourrais oublier tes muscles qui s'esquissent sous mes doigts, ceux glissant le long de ton corps.

Tant qu'il y aura du désir, tant qu'on se donnera entièrement, on ne pourra se permettre de prendre des chemins différents.

 _You give me fever when you kiss me_

 _Fever when you hold me tight_

 _Fever in the mornin'_

 _A fever all through the night_

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, c'est toi qui t'es laissé séduire par l'idée de te faire posséder. Je n'ai rien eu à dire à cela, j'ai même, disons le franchement, profité aisément de la situation, je la savoure encore tous les jours. Ce soir aussi, dès que je suis rentré, tu es arrivé tout souriant. Je n'ai d'abord pas compris, mais une fois que tu t'es pressé contre moi, proéminence assurée, j'ai su sur quel pied danser.

Je t'ai encore fait l'amour toute la nuit, jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à être repu. Tu t'es endormi, dos à moi, tu n'allais pas te blottir contre mon corps, ça aurait été le comble. C'est fou de voir qu'après t'être complètement laissé aller dans mes bras, qu'après avoir joui entre mes mains, tu retrouves ta vieille amie la fierté, qui vient s'immiscer entre nous. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ce ménage à trois finisse, qu'elle foute le camp. Qu'elle n'entrave plus le peu qu'on a construit.

Je crois que je t'aime, c'est bête, on ne s'était rien promis. Tout cela n'est parti de rien. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu ressens vraiment. C'est peut-être trop demander que deux hommes bornés comme nous s'avouent cela. Je fais dans le sentimental ce soir, l'orgasme retourne les pensées et donne à se livrer. Toi, tu ne parles jamais beaucoup après, sûrement trop fatigué pour. Mais qu'importe.

J'ai encore chaud, je bous malgré le désir assouvi. J'ai cru entendre dire un jour que la plus juste comparaison que l'on puisse faire de l'amour, c'est celle de la fièvre.*

...

J'espère rester éternellement malade.

* * *

* une citation de La Rochefoucauld

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et à une prochaine pour un autre OS. Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me suggérer des couples.**


End file.
